Thats the way I loved you
by Ari331twilight
Summary: Bella get's tired of the Edwards behavior after another fight so she dumps him but has second thoughts


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters they belong to stepahnie myers i also do not own the song "that's the way i loved you" that belongs to taylor swift.**

**Bpov**

_"Babe I'm sorry I didn't call" Edward says this is our 3rd argument this week and it's for the same reason. "Edward No you're not the _

_first time you were sorry hell even the second time maybe you were sorry but this is the third time and it's not like last time you _

_forgot to call was last month it was 2 days ago so don't give me that I'm sorry bull shit." I said " I know Bella but I didn't mean to." _

_"Ok so that makes everything better fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me fool me three times were both asses _

_now leave were done and lose my number that is if you actually have it." I couldn't turn around because I knew the look on his face _

_would absolutely kill me and make me say never mind "But bella I Lo-" I cut him off before he could finish "GET OUT"_

That was a month ago now I'm at the school talent show. About 2 weeks after that happened I started dating Jake and he was the

idea of the perfect boyfriend he was never late always complemented did what ever he said he would, but instead of thinking about

how great Jake was I only could think about how much he wasn't Edward so I did what i felt was right after 2 weeks i broke up with

him we're still friends. Right now Im in The Forks High talent show about to sing a song and hopefully get Edward back my dad told

me that i should because he knows what it was like to be a teenage boy in love at one time and he also said that I was happy with

him it was weird to hear my dad talk like that but i guess it was true and then i had Alice and even Rosalie asking for me to please

take him back and the only reason he hasn't been following me around begging for my forgiveness and stuff is because he thinks I'm

happy and if he needs to be miserable for me to be happy that's what he'll do. So now im about to sing that's the way i loved you.

just called me to come out so here i go.

the guitar starts and i look for Edward i find him sitting in the front row he looks terrible and I realized that he actually does love me

now that he's looking at me i start to sing

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks fishing with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
And that's the way I loved oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

The entire time I looked at Edward the entire time and when i finished the song i realized that not only was i crying but so was he i

put my head down and walked off stage. When i finally got out of my dress and make-up i walked out into the hall and saw Edward

waiting for me there. he got off the wall and ran over to me and just hugged me like there was no tomorrow and i hugged him back

the same way but then i pulled back and looked at him and said " listed just because i missed all that shit doesn't mean i want it all

the time, i love you but i want you to call i know we're gonna fight an we can make-up but just please call." Edward smiles down at

me and says "OK I promise to call I love you bellsy and my only chance at being happy is to be with you so if you need me to call i'll

write it on my hand ok babe?" I looked at him and said "OK Eddie"

**The End**

**let me know what you liked, didn't like, think, didn't think. Just give me some feedback and if you have a certain song you want me to do let me know im all ears**


End file.
